


Pulling me Back

by pietothepoweroften



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Death, Destiel - Freeform, High School, High School AU, Homophobia, Love, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, aw gay romance hella yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietothepoweroften/pseuds/pietothepoweroften
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is the nerd of the school who is known for his ugly sweaters and his oversized glasses. His life is constant torment. Torment from the school jock - Dean Winchester - Castiel's ex-best friend. But everything soon changes in his life when Dean approaches him in the darkness of the night and wants to talk about the series of unfortunate events that happened 3 years ago.</p><p>Will Castiel finally get the life he's always wanted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling me Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castielslovesong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielslovesong/gifts).



Cas went to impala high the only highschool in the town he lived in. dean also went there. 

Cas was a short boy with messy dark sex hair (don’t have sex with him yet hes only 17 dude not cool he cant have sex till 35) – the nerd of the school. He wore ugly sweaters with dogs on the front and came with free glasses hell yea wheras dean was a jock, constantly taunting anyone that couldn’t fend for themselves including small cas.

‘faggot’ dean said as castiel walked past. Why did this have to happen to him so what he was gay LEAVE CASTIEL ALONE HE JUST WANTS TO BE LEFT ALONE okay and yeah it annoyed castiel but at the same time he kinda thought dean was a cutie pie with his bow legs which he didn’t stare at what are you guys even talking about he didn’t stare at his arse either jesus.

They used to be best friends before an unfortunate series of events took place. One day 3 years ahp they was like at deans house (theyre neighbours yo) when they were 14 and they were chillin, watching the game, havin a bud and all that when suddenly cas leant in and boom their lips were touching and yay fireworks galore. Dean kissed back first he grabbed castiels neck in a strong embrace but then he suddenly pulled away

‘why the fuck you do that dude not cool queerdo’

‘im sorry dean I didn’t mean it’

‘fag’

The only ever words that were shared between them since that day which is kinda hot if you ask me was the insulting words that dean shouted at baby cas as he walked past him

Deans best friend was some homophobic prick called Jackson (not the lizard guy),, he was a jock too, over looking the whole school coz he wore high heels aint it, nothing wrong with a guy wearing some nice glittery heals. He hated castiel despised every inch of him and if he had found out what cas had done to dean those 3 years ago more shit would go down 

It was a summers evening with chills in the air and snow all around them cause it was winter cas was sat in a park alone on a swing, his feet kicking back and forth

‘cas?’

He looked around and saw a dark figure looming over him

It was dean he could tell from the cheekbones that stuck out like knivesthreatening to stab him in the face. He cowered backwards he didn’t want dean to hurt him

‘im not going to hurt you cas’

Oh well obviously dean can read minds now. No dean, you cant read minds so how about you shut the fuck up you piece of shit

‘why are you here?’ castiels strained voice whispered because he was scared not because he was constipated. He then realised the boy above him and tears streaming down his cheeks

‘dean baby whats wrong?’

‘I was wrong all those years ago im so sorry youre my angel and I love you so much please take me back I was a jerk for ever pushing you away I love you and I need you you’re my baby daddy cas’

‘I love you too dean’

They made out like racoons in a shed until 2am when it was pitch black and the white light streamed down onto the streets below they went home and both cas and dean were very happy as they dreamed (you get the jist or jizz shoud I say rotflmao)

Then they went to school the next day cas was well happy and excited to see dean again he waited for him by deans locker but when dean came over he was with the jacksonator and the tall guy said ‘why the fuck is the faggot here’

Dean looked at cas with pleading eyes 

‘yo fag wha t you doing here do you want me to beat you up’

‘yeah you fag’ the harshness of deans words cut through his achy breaky heart 

He ran off crying into the night (skip forward 12 hours) and sat by the trees when he realied he actually needed his books from school so returned to the schoolgrabbed his books and left again but when he was on the carpark he heard a noise

‘HEY FAGGOOOOOT” he turned around and Jackson was there ‘I heard you tried to kiss deano when you were kids trying to spread your disgusting germs’

Cas was so upset why would he tell him about that like what the actual fuck dude 

Suddenly he got stabbed by a knife which really hurt ouchies knives hurt

Blood went everywhere and he fell on the concrete he was dying but dean ran over

‘CAS! Cas im so sorry stay with me buddy I love you and im so sorry for all the pain I caused. I fuck things up, I know that now, and I wish I could take it all back. I should never have pushed you away because if I had just kept you close, then right now we could have been together and right now, I would do anything for that. All I’ve wanted my whole life is someone who I could trust completely, someone who could be my best friend and who I could never get tired of. It was only earlier that I realised that that person was standing right in front of me. It’s you Cas, and it always has been. So please, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me then I will make a promise to you right now. I you want me to, I will be with you for the rest of your life and I will never give you up, not for anything. im in love with you castiel.’

‘go fuck yourself cunt’

Cas died

THE MOTHER FUCKING END

MORAL OF THE STORY – DON’T BE A FUCKING DOUCHE BAG

**Author's Note:**

> thank ya'll for coming review please thanks


End file.
